Turn Back the Wheel
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: The battle is won, but the specters that control destiny are not satisfied.  Now, they're back in the marauders days at Hogwarts, and they're going to fix the future.  Rated T, Read and Review. Sequel is now up, titled The Wheel Turns Once Again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: I've seen a lot of the characters going back in time to change events by reading the books. This isn't one of those stories. Instead someone goes back in time, but just to give information. See how this affects the timeline.

Part One: The Maker of the Hallows

* * *

His black cloak swirled around him as he walked up the stone steps of the school. A place he should never have been to, but had been to too often in recent years. The first time in fifty years had been three years prior when the boy Cedric Diggory had been killed. Yes, you'd have thought he'd collect the soul in that graveyard, but that blasted Tom Riddle was there. Even death couldn't get close to that blasted mortal.

The specter turned as he heard a voice behind him. Ignotus Peverell shook his head as he kneeled next the remains have a child, "This one is too young to have to meet you my old friend."

Death nodded his hooded head, "Too many of the young have died today…" Death waved his hand and the child once more drew breath, "…It makes even my cold heart ache."

Peverell grinned, "You're getting soft in your old age. How did you revive that kid?"

Death glared from beneath his hood, "Do not make me regret letting you accompanying me this day. I could easily send you back. As for the child, his wounds could have gone either way; I just ensured he'd survive."

Peverell shrugged, "Well it could be worse. At least my descendent ended this bloodshed before it became a massacre."

Death turned back into the hall and saw the rows of dead. Shadows swirled around the corpses, until one would hover over the remains and take on some ethereal form. This form would draw out the soul, and escort it to realm of death.

Death himself was here for a very important soul. He'd already received seven pieces and now he wanted the rest. He turned to the nearest shadow, "Where is he?"

The shadow took the form of a shorter hooded specter, "He's in that broom closet." The shadow pointed to a small door just outside the great hall.

Death passed through the door and glared at the remains, "Thought you could escape me did you. You believed you were my master. I'll enjoy torturing you for ages yet to come."

Death did not try to lure the soul from the body, no he shoved his hand into the body's chest and ripping it back out withdrawing a writhing pathetic excuse for a soul. Death only spared it a moment of his time, before he opened his cloak revealing the void of eternity. He tossed the soul remnant into the void and closed his cloak once more.

Exiting the closet he noticed Peverell having a conversation with one of the recently deceased. Death approached and immediately knew the identity of the poor soul. Remus Lupin stood near his wife's remains waiting for her soul to be drawn out, so they could pass on. Death knowing Lupin had been drawn out by the power of the stone, spoke, "I do hope Ignotus is not boring you."

Peverell huffed as he turned to the specter, "I'm just keeping the poor man company until his wife is drawn out. You know you really should have sent more soul collectors on this job. Half these people will be buried before their souls are at rest."

Death glared at Peverell then walked over to the remains of Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Death knelt next to the woman and with the motion of helping her to stand pulled her from her body. Death stepped back and watched as the pair of souls embraced. Remus was comforting his wife, ensuring her their son would be well taken care of.

Death turned to Peverell, "You should return to my realm, and you can escort them there."

Peverell knew when Death wanted to be alone and bowed. He and the Lupins soon faded from the living world.

* * *

Death walked the halls of the school many hours later, even after the last of the souls had been drawn away into the cold embrace of death. The specter soon found himself on the seventh floor. He'd heard one of his soul collectors had had some trouble with the soul of a boy that had killed himself with fiend fire.

Death entered the burned out room and felt for the small spark of magic. Yes, the room still worked, he opened his cloak and expelled Voldemort's soul and the seven splintered pieces. Death pointed at the soul fragments and soon they returned to a single form, but the form was nowhere near human. Death picked the deformed soul up, "You will never find rest dark one. Let your fate be a lesson to future wizards who believe themselves beyond my power."

Death stretched his arm and attached the soul to the rim of Dumbledore's glasses. For the rest of eternity Voldemort would be bound to one of his worst enemy's grave.

Death smiled as he thought the punishment was quite befitting. Soon he realized he was not longer alone. Turning he found himself in the company of several other specters. The one closest to him appeared to be a tall wizard; he carried a long staff and wore blue robes with sparkling constellations of stars.

Death bowed his head, "Father…why are you here?"

Eternity spoke with an echoing voice, "We have come to make our judgement. This is the shatter point, if we wish to undo what has been done. We must act now, or allow time to continue. This concerns us all, so we must be united in this decision."

Death bowed, then reaching into the small spark of magic in the room and fed it with his own to bring the room back to life. Soon the room looked like an ancient meeting hall with wooden throne like chairs spaced out in a perfect circle. The eight specters each stood before a chair.

Once they were all in place Eternity spoke again, "We have gathered for a conclave. Each shall name themselves, and what they are master over. I shall begin; I am Eternity, master of all that has been and all that will be."

He turned to his right were Death stood. Death then spoke, "I am Death, master over the souls of the departed."

The blonde female specter next to Death wore a white gown, "I am Victory, mistress of fate."

Next to her stood a short fat balding specter in a blood red robe, "I am Darkness, master of evils that mortals do."

Then, a dark skinned man in green robes, "I am Light, master of all good mortals are capable of."

Next to him stood a dark haired, female specter in purple robes, "I am Magic, mistress of the arcane."

The next specter was another female this one with red hair and wearing glasses, wore yellow robes, "I am Discovery, mistress of invention."

The last was an ancient looking man holding an infant, both in orange robes. When one spoke the other spoke as well causing a kind of stereo voice, "We are Time, master of that which flows uncontrollably forward."

Eternity bowed to his father, "I welcome my family to this place. We have for millennium shaped the course of mortal events, but what has happened here goes against everything we have stood for."

Victory glared at her brother, "None of this would have happened had you not created those blasted hallows."

Death seemed to shrink under his sister's glare, "Do you think I don't know that, but truthfully they had little to do with this war. The death stick didn't even fall into the villain's hand till the final battle."

Discovery turned to Eternity, "Father, they will continue to argue a millennium if you allow them, what course do we have available."

Eternity nodded to his daughter then turned back to the others, "Death, Victory, you've had this argument since Death was consumed by his anger at the loss of those three wizards' souls."

Death huffed loudly and crossed his arms, looking all the part of a petulant child and not the ageless entity that he was. Time then spoke, "The shatter point will soon be past. If we are going to make our judgment then we must hurry and act."

Eternity nodded, "There are only two choices. First, we allow time to proceed uninterrupted, and carry on with fate. Second, we turn back the wheel and actively alter the course of events. This decision must be unanimous; the lesser specters have already voted the decision onto us. State your rulings, I say turn back the wheel."

Time spoke next, "Turn back the wheel."

Discovery, Magic, Light, Darkness, and Victory all ruled to turn back the wheel. It came down to Death, on one side he'd lose many souls, but then he remembered they'd all be his eventually, "I rule to turn back the wheel."

Eternity nodded then raised his hands, "I have stopped the flow, now how will we change the fates of these mortals."

Death spoke, "We will pull a chosen few from a point in time and grant them information that will end this war before it even begins."

Time spoke then, "I cannot pull anyone from further back than the mortal year of 1979."

Death smiled, "Perfect."

Victory glared, "What's so perfect about that year?"

Death turned to his sister, "While I will admit it is not as far back as you may wish, as many had already died by that time. It will allow much that has already happened to be fixed. Also it will allow me time to stop a prophesy from being needed."

Eternity spoke, "Then we are agreed. Time will turn the wheel back to the year 1979; you will gather the chosen mortals by the deadline. On the first day of the second month of that year we will gather in this place once more. We will give the chosen the information it is then up to them how they use this information."

With a blinding flash of light the specters found themselves in the great hall, mortal children where eating, joking, and playing games. Eternity turned to the other specters, "Victory and Death will chose those mortals that we grant information to. Gather them from here, and elsewhere in this world. Give them the desire to enter the Room of Requirement on the specified day."

With that the other specters faded from existence so only Victory and Death remained. Death spoke, "So…who's in charge?"

Suddenly Eternity's voice was heard, "I'm leaving Victory in charge of this assignment."

Death glared at his sister as she smirked evilly back at him.

* * *

End Part One.

A/N: This story will be broken up into four to five parts. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here is part two. It's kind of short; I'll try to make part three longer. Enjoy, and please leave a review.

Part Two: The Chosen Few

* * *

Victory and Death walked into the empty class room followed closely by almost every ghost in the castle. Death looked at the gathered ghosts, and then spoke, "Where is Binns?"

Nick replied, "I'm sorry master, but Professor Binns had a class to teach."

Death waved it off and began to speak, "As you are all aware, we have turned back the wheel of time. The year is 1979, and I need to know some information. Who are the most noteworthy people of this time?"

Smiling, the Fat Friar spoke up, "The most noteworthy would have to be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Victory nodded, "Of course…" She turned to her brother, "If not for his desire for those hallows, he'd have been able to prevent the atrocities that occurred."

Death snorted then turned to Nick, "Tell me about the Gryffindors…who are some off the bravest?"

Nick bowed, nearly causing his head to tip over, "The marauders, are brave beyond measure…considering they run around with a werewolf every full moon. Then there's Lily Evans, the brightest witch of her age. There is also Frank Longbottom and his lady friend Alice."

Death nodded then turned to the Grey Lady, "Helena, what about Ravenclaw?"

The Grey Lady shook her head, "None from my house master of the eternal sleep, save for the head of house Professor Filius Flitwick."

Death frowned, "You have no need to give me the name of people I'm already aware of." Death turned on the remaining two house ghosts, "Do either of you have anything to report?"

The Fat Friar backed away nervously, but was quickly shielded by the Bloody Baron, "There are many who may interest you in Slytherin House. Severus Snape is a brilliant potion maker, and Regulus Black is quite brave by Slytherin standards."

Death waved a hand and all the ghosts fled the room, "Good enough…who else should we call upon?"

Victory smiled, "There are so many to choose from. I suggest Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House. Are there any others that we really need?"

Death nodded, "The students Nick and The Bloody Baron mentioned, Auror Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks."

Victory thought for a moment then nodded, "I'll take care of those in the castle. You find the others. I'll ensure Dumbledore has a reason for the others to be at the castle." With a nod both faded from existence.

* * *

A week later found Death walking toward the Burrow. It did strike him as odd to approach a building with the intent to save lives, not to take them. He easily passed through the door. It was a weekend so both Arthur and Molly were home. They were sitting before their fireplace reading.

Stepping before them Death spoke in an echoing voice, "On the first day of the second month of this year you will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will go to the seventh floor corridor and wait next to the tapestry of a man teaching trolls to dance." Death noted the slightly dazed look on the pair, but it soon passed.

Leaving, he soon found him outside the Tonks' house. He repeated his speech to them, and once more to Auror Moody. After leaving the last place he was soon called upon to fulfill his duties as Death Eaters kill another family. Death shook his head as he faded from existence.

* * *

A week later Victory had just finished with her last summons when Death appeared next to her, "I just finished cleaning up a mess I cleaned up before. If memory serves we have a month before another attack."

While they didn't get along often Victory had to admit her brother had softened much over the ages, though even she wasn't stupid enough to confront him with that fact. Victory smiled sadly at her brother, "We can only hope they use the knowledge we grant them. Otherwise, we'll be forced to relive these twenty years once again."

* * *

February first dawned cold and foggy morning, a strange sight could be seen today as five people walked into the gates as though they were in a trance. None spoke, nor did they acknowledge anyone who spoke to them. At the same time Professor Dumbledore, the Heads of House, and several students also walked away leaving notes that they were needed for an important meeting. Dumbledore had called the five people for a meeting.

Soon all the chosen people stood outside the Room of Requirement. A door appeared and seemed to open by itself, an echoing voice called from the doorway, "Enter…"

The group entered the room, and as soon as the door closed and locked they all snapped from their stupor. Everyone looked around confused and began murmuring with those they knew. Dumbledore quickly realized they weren't alone as a group of eight strange individuals appeared across the room from them. Moments later the rest of the group noticed the strange individuals.

Eternity stepped forward, "Welcome…I'm so glad you were all able to join us this morning. My daughters have prepared you a most exquisite morning meal, and then I believe we can get down to business."

When Dumbledore tried to question the man, a second one spoke, "Professor…please. You would insult my siblings by refusing the food." Death waved his hand and tables laden with food appeared along with enough chairs for the mortals.

As the mortals sat down to eat Light turned to his brother, "It was a nice touch that our sisters thought about food for them, but when did they learn to cook?"

Death chuckled, "Discovery was born when man was young. Cooking is within her domain."

Darkness nodded, "I wonder how they will react to our identities?"

Swallowing Death smiled nervously, "Hopefully they don't die of fright when confronted by the personification of their greatest fear."

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here is part three. Enjoy, and please leave a review.

Part Three: Introductions and Secrets Revealed

* * *

Moody turned to Dumbledore as the group sat eating, "I don't like this one bit. We were all lured here somehow, and now we're just accepting this food. It could be some Death Eater trap."

Dumbledore chuckled, "It would be a peculiar trap considering I know at least two people at this table have taken the dark mark."

Moody glared around the table, "Who?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I will not reveal them, as I believe the reason they are here indicates their true loyalties."

Moody grumbled then returned to his meal. Further down the table Regulus sat next to his elder brother. He turned to Sirius, "That Auror makes me nervous…"

Sirius shrugged, "As long as you keep your sleeve down he'll never know, it's not like you had much of a choice after I refused." Regulus nodded then continued eating.

After all were done eating the plates and the remaining food vanished. A purple robed woman stepped forward, "If you'd please follow me, we can get started."

Dumbledore stood first and was quickly followed by the others. As they moved to the other side of the room several chairs and couches appeared. On each cushion a name was stitched with black thread. The black robed man that had revealed their meal then appeared and spoke, "If you'd all please find your places, it's important that you each sit in your assigned places.

In front of the fire was a large throne like chair with Dumbledore's name, to his left was a comfortable looking armchair with Moody's. To Dumbledore's right was a four person couch with McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, and the Hufflepuff's Head of house names on each cushion. Next to that couch was another four person couch with the Weasley's and Tonks' names. Opposite of Dumbledore was two more armchairs one for Sirius and the other for Remus. Next to them were a pair of loveseat couches one for James and Lily, the other for Frank and Alice. Between the second loveseat and Moody's chair was a three person couch for Peter, Regulus, and Severus.

Once everyone was seated James spoke up, "Professor, why did they sit Peter with those two?"

Dumbledore frowned, "I'm not sure James…Mister Pettigrew do you know of any reason you would be seated with Misters Snape and Regulus Black."

Peter nervously swallowed, "No Professor, I don't know why."

A man in red robes seemed to ooze into the circle, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, no use lying, though all will be revealed shortly."

The blue robed man stepped forward and waved the red robed one away, "Since you all have many questions let us get started. As some of you may be suspicious of our identities allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Eternity, I came into existence at the first full second of time." Eternity then indicated the other beings that now stood outside the circle of furniture, "These are my family." He pointed at the man and child in orange robes, "This my father, Time, he came into existence at the inception of time."

Eternity then indicated the women in the yellow and purple robes, "My twin daughters, Discovery and Magic, both came into existence at the first thoughts of mankind." He then pointed out the men in red and green robes, "My sons Light and Darkness, they came during the conflict between mankind and themselves." He then indicated the woman wearing white robes, "My eldest daughter, Victory, she was born along with the first living soul."

Eternity then motioned the black robed man into the circle, "And this is my eldest son. He came forth from my shadow; he has many names among you mortals. The one he has chosen to use to identify himself is the simplest of them all. For he is the only one of us all mortals must answer to, for he is Death."

Death attempted to maintain his proud demeanor under the horrified gaze of the gathered mortals. Eternity then turned to Dumbledore, "We have used our power to turn back the wheel of time, this is the first time since this castle was built that we have done so. This is also the first time we as a whole revealed ourselves to such a large group of mortals. Usually only one of us would be present to inform those chosen of how to improve their future."

Eternity then turned to Death, "Why don't you start us of my son."

Death bowed as his father moved out of the circle. Death then began to speak to the group, "I'm to give you the basic information from the timeline as it happened before. My sister Victory will give you the information you'll need to improve your futures." Death walked over to the Heads of House couch, "Will you four please stand." They stood then Death walked over to the next couch, "Arthur, Molly, and Andromeda please stand." The three named people stood, Andromeda looked worriedly at Ted. Death then turned away from those standing, "You seven look at those still sitting. By dawn of May 2, 1998, all those still seated will have become permanent residents of my realm, or…" Death pointed to Frank and Alice, "They'd be in a state where they'd be better off with me."

Everyone looked shocked. McGonagall spoke, "There must be some mistake."

Death bowed his head, "I make no mistakes." Death pointed at Ted Tonks, "spring of 1998, killed by dark wizards while defending others trying to flee the Dark Lords forces." He pointed at Remus and spoke sadly, "You die alongside your wife, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks while defending Hogwarts during the final battle against Voldemort." Andromeda and Ted look surprised that Remus would one day be their son-in-law.

Death turned his attention to Sirius, "1995, you are killed in the Department of Mysteries while defending your godson Harry James Potter, who was lured there in a Death Eater trap." Death bowed his head toward James and Lily, "Halloween, 1981, killed while defending your son, after being betrayed to the Dark Lord." Death skipped Frank, Alice, and Peter, "I'll get back to you three in a moment."

He looked proudly at Regulus, "The most honorable death of all, Regulus Black, you sacrifice yourself to aid in the downfall of the Dark Lord." He turned to Snape, "Murdered by Voldemort in the Shrieking Shack…you use the last of your strength to pass on valuable information to the heroes of the light." He turned to Moody, "Alastor Moody, killed by Voldemort while diverting his attention from Harry James Potter. A most valiant death, though Voldemort would have never ended your life, but for the cowardly act of another."

Death then turned back to Frank and Alice, "You still live as of that dawn, but neither of you know, your bodies and minds have been separated after a cruel attack by Death Eaters." Death then glares at Pettigrew, "And as for you, you little rat, your fate was most befitting of a traitorous coward."

Pausing Death walked up to Dumbledore, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, you plan your own demise so a child does not become tainted with your death. A more caring headmaster I doubt there has ever been. Though misguided at times, I'm only disappointed that you willing abandoned those who needed you most."

Death allowed the knowledge to sink in and wait for their outbursts. James was the first to stand. He pulled his wand and pointed it at Peter, "You're the one who betrays us…have you already taken the mark?"

Darkness enters the circle, "I guess it is my turn to reveal some interesting secrets." Waving his hand for those standing to sit he moved to the three boys sitting next to Moody, "Please stand boys, and pull up your left sleeves."

Regulus and Severus share a look then stand and pull back their sleeves revealing the skull with a snake tongue. Everyone was surprised when Peter finale stood with them and also revealed his mark. Moody stood and pulled out his wand, "So you three little Death Eaters want to see what happens to your lot."

Dumbledore forced Moody to sit, "Alastor, enough, they are students. Even if they've taken the mark I'm sure they have done nothing as of yet."

Darkness smirked at Dumbledore, "Right you are about that. These three are currently still learning their way into evil; they won't officially join the Dark Lord until they've finished here." Darkness motions them to sit, and they comply. Darkness then turns to Remus, "Only one other secret remains…Remus Lupin…you are a werewolf."

Remus looked fearful at those around him. It was Moody who spoke first, "That's easy enough to sort out." Moody turned to Remus, "Since he is supposedly going to die defending this school, we can all agree which side he's on."

Darkness frowned as nobody else commented about the latest reveal. Death shook his head, "Darkness, you've had your fun, now get back to your place." Darkness backed away slowly.

Victory stepped forward, "Well then brother, since they're all depressed, why don't I get started.

* * *

End Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here is part two. It's kind of short; I'll try to make part three longer. Enjoy, and please leave a review.

Part Four: Victory's Tale

* * *

Victory stepped into the center of the circle, "I will show what has happened, and it will be up to you individually how you use this information." Raising her hands a glowing sphere appeared and images began to appear across the surface, "I will begin with the year 1981."

The image focused on a cloaked man walking toward a house. He entered house, after several minutes and two flashes of green light a third flash of green was accompanied by a large explosion that destroyed a portion of the second floor.

Victory began a narration, "What you've just witnessed is the death of James and Lily Potter, as well as the fist downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The explosion was the result of the killing curse backfiring."

Slughorn nervously spoke, "You mean You-Know-Who survived a backfired curse…"

Victory spotted her brother's glare directed at the Head of Slytherin, "Yes Professor, he survived…and you know how, don't you."

Slughorn hung his head, "Horcrux…I can't believe he made one."

Death spoke up, "One! You must be deluded to think someone like him would only make one!"

Victory hushed her brother, "Calm yourself brother, we will get to that."

Victory returned to her narrative, "On this night Voldemort ceased to be a serious threat to the mortal world." The image shifted to a scene of a slightly older Sirius and Peter yelling at each other, and then suddenly Peter turned his wand on himself and blew apart a section of the street. When the dust settled they could spot several dead bodies and Peter was gone. Sirius started to break into laughter.

The Sirius in the room turned to James, "What just happened?"

James was glaring at Peter, "Our 'friend' just framed you for murder."

Victory nodded, "Sirius was the first to arrive at the Potter's house after the attack. He turned Harry over to Rubeus Hagrid, who then took the child to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Sirius then confronted Peter. Peter was the Potter's secret keeper. Originally Sirius was going to be the secret keeper, and that is what you all were led to believe." Victory turns a sad gaze to Frank and Alice, "The same day this happens you are both attacked by a group of Death Eaters searching for Voldemort. Your son Neville is raised by Frank's mother."

Victory turned to Sirius, "A most brilliant idea, letting people believe you were the secret keeper, while the actual keeper was the most unlikely member of your group." Victory returned her gaze to the sphere, "Sirius would end up in Azkaban for twelve years, while Peter would hide as a rat, he'd eventually be found by a member of the Weasley family and kept as a pet. The family would remain unaware of his true identity until Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban."

Victory returns to the sphere, "By this time Regulus Black has already passed into my brother's realm. For the next eleven years the world was at relative peace." Images of several Death Eaters appear on the sphere, "Many of the Dark Lords minions escape imprisonment." Victory turns to Moody, "I will provide you with a list of true Death Eaters, and those who have been cursed. If you so desire." Moody gave a subtle nod.

A montage of images played across the sphere of happy families, children growing. The images stopped on a small boy in a small dark room. Victory glared at Dumbledore, "Harry was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and her family. I'm sure Lily can inform you all of the type of people they are." Victory waved her hand and the sphere vanished.

Victory snapped her fingers and a translucent man with a turban appeared, "This man was possessed by Vodemort around the time of Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He also served as the DADA instructor here until he was killed while trying to steal an artifact Voldemort hoped would restore his body." The figure faded away, and the ghostly image of a book appeared in Death's hand.

Death walked forward and handed the book to Victory. She spoke once he'd backed away, "Horcrux number one. The dairy of Tom Riddle Junior, the boy who would became the man who would be known at Voldemort." Victory smiled at Arthur and Molly, "During Harry's second year, he would save your daughter after she'd been under the spell of this horcrux from most her first year at Hogwarts."

The book shifted to a ring, "This ring was once owned by Salazar Slytherin, before that by the second of the Peverell brothers." Dumbledore's eyes widened at this news. Victory turned to Dumbledore, "You headmaster will destroy this horcrux shortly after Sirius Black's demise." Seemingly crushing the ring in her hand three new ghostly images appeared. Victory spoke, "This is Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, and Ravenclaw's diadem. Voldemort has turned each into a horcrux." Victory then raises her hand and the three images converge together into a single bright light, "If these are not destroyed before Halloween 1981." Two new figures appeared from the light, "Voldemort will unintentionally turned Harry Potter into a horcrux, and in 1994 will turn a snake into another."

Victory smiled at the group, "If you destroy the horcruxes that are currently in existence, you'll have the chance at defeating Voldemort before things get worse then they currently are." Victory's smiled faded, "If Voldemort returns, corruption within the Ministry will allow him to grow too powerful. He will overthrow the Ministry, and hundreds of innocents will perish."

Death stepped forward, "This is the information we offer you. The names of all Voldemort's true supporters, and the locations and how to safely retrieve each horcurx. Finding a way to destroy them is up to you."

Dumbledore looked around the room then turned to the three boys with the dark mark, "If we chose to use this information I will require the three of you to either swear unbreakable oaths to not reveal this to your master."

Regulus stood and points his wand at Peter, "That worthless hypocrite is no master of mine." Regulus turned to Snape, "What about you Sev…this is our chance to be free of him…no more torture…no more cowering in fear of him or my insane cousin."

Severus looked toward Lily sitting with James Potter. The glare from Potter could practically kill. Two parallel thoughts ran through his head. One he could side with Peter and the two of them could fight their way out of the school, possibly killing Potter, Black, and the werewolf before the Auror killed them. The other was he could side with Regulus and maybe repair some of his friendship with Lily.

In didn't take the diadem of Ravenclaw to figure out which side he was on. Severus stood next to Regulus then called over his shoulder, "Potter, we're going to have to have a talk later about how you treat Lily…"

James smirked as he stood, "We'll have that talk at my bachelor party after we take down Voldemort." James turned to Death, "Give us those locations, and Voldemort is as good as yours."

Death turned to Victory, "This kid is definitely a Gryffindor." Death turned to Dumbledore, "I will only give you one location at a time. After you retrieve and destroy one, I'll give you the next." Death turned to James, "After they're all gone, I'm expecting you to deliver Voldemort to me."

James nodded then stood and walked over to where Peter sat quivering under Snape and Regulus' wands, "You were one of us. Now you're nothing." James turned to Regulus, "Bind him."

Regulus nodded then summoned ropes to bind Peter. Regulus and Snape then pocketed their wands turned to the others. Dumbledore then stood, "I believe we've come to our decision." Everyone nodded.

Eternity then entered the circle and pointed his palm at Peter, who convulsed and passed out, "I have wiped his memory of this, he will believe that he let slip about his mark." Eternity then turned to Dumbledore, "Death and Victory will be available to assist in any decisions. They know how to summon any of us if we're needed."

Eternity then turned to Death and Victory, "You both know what to do." The others began to fade away, "And please, don't argue."

With that Eternity faded from existence. Death turned to Dumbledore, "We need to talk…In private."

Victory walked over to the table and called to the others, "Lunch will be served here, and then you can leave and continue on with your daily routines. Dumbledore will call on those needed." Victory waved her hand and food appeared.

As everyone moved to the table Death and Dumbledore moved to a corner of the room away from the table. Death spoke once everyone was seated, "I see you've realized the significance of the ring, as I know you're currently in possession of the Elder Wand. Do not let your desires cloud your judgment." Death turned away, "I guarantee the stone will work better if it is no longer a horcrux."

* * *

End Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here is Part Five, and while I said this story would be divided between four and five parts, it's probably going to be more like ten. Read, enjoy, and then review.

Part Five: Horcrux Hunt Begins

* * *

A week after the mysterious meeting Dumbledore was in his office when Death and Victory appeared. He stood and bowed to the two specters, "I have been expecting you."

Death nodded, "Of course you have. We come with the location of the first horcrux."

Victory created a sphere that showed the hallway where the room of requirement was, "In a specific form the room takes, you will find the diadem of Ravenclaw."

Death smiled, "The form is that which the room takes when the user wishes to hide something."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll send a team to retrieve it immediately."

* * *

After dinner found McGonagall, Slughorn, James, and Severus in Dumbledore's office, "I've asked the four of you to come so you may retrieve the first horcrux. This is also apparently the most lightly guarded of them all. You will go back to the room of requirement, and as the room to show you a place to hide something. Then find the diadem. The image I was shown showed a bust of a wizard."

McGonagall spoke up, "Wouldn't it be prudent for Filius to come with us, being as he is the head of Ravenclaw?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "During the hunts, I've assigned Filius and the head of Hufflepuff to both guarding the school and observing for any suspicious activities. We've yet to receive the list of Death Eaters, so we don't know how many are still in the school."

The four nodded then quickly left the office and headed for the room of requirement. Once they reached the appropriate hall James ran up to the wall and opened the room.

As they entered Severus spoke, "It'll take us weeks to find the horcrux…"

James interrupted him, "…not if we do this smart. I'm sure there is a broom in here somewhere. I'll just summon it and search from the air."

McGonagall tapped James on the shoulder, and pointed to several brooms lying against a pile of what looked like broken desks, "Or you could use one of those."

James nodded, "I'll be right back." James flew through the room several times and spotted twelve busts scattered around the room. He soon landed back with the others.

Slughorn spoke up, "Well Mr. Potter, what did you see."

James pointed over a ridge of contraband, "There are about twelve busts located in different areas around the room. Six of them are obviously not the one we're looking for as they're of witches. Of the other six, three can't be reached on foot, and one of the others is hanging from the ceiling."

Severus grabbed another broom, "Potter and I can check the ones out of reach by foot."

McGonagall nodded, "When you spot the ones we can reach on foot send up sparks over the bust. Horace and I will examine those."

Slughorn spoke up, "Use blue sparks to mark the busts. If someone finds the diadem, don't touch it. Send up red sparks and we'll gather there."

The students nodded then mounted their acquired brooms and took off into the air. James pointed to a small valley, "We'll mark that area first, and then go check our first location." Severus nodded and followed the Gryffindor.

* * *

Two hours later and three areas checked Severus spoke up, "I've been thinking about something those specters said."

James turned to the Slytherin, "You'll have to be more specific Snape. They said a lot of stuff."

Severus went back to digging around the junk as he spoke, "They mentioned your and Lily's son would save a girl in the chamber of secrets, but if we destroy that horcrux before that happens, will the chamber never be opened?"

James paused then turned to Severus, "I have a feeling certain things will happen no matter what we do. The specters are only giving us limited information. They hint at horrors that will befall us if Voldemort isn't stopped now."

Severus stops digging, "We should move to the next location." He mounts his broom and as James mounts his continues their conversation, "Like the fact children who were born still are born."

James nodded, "That Victory, she seems to be set on certain things…I get the impression this rewrite of history is more or less Death's doing. It's strange…I know I haven't met him yet, since of course I haven't died, but it's like some of my future self's dealing with him have trickled back."

Severus looked confused slightly, "I haven't felt anything like that, and they said I've also died."

James shrugged, "Maybe you had died later. They said you were on the side of light, maybe you died with Remus and his future wife in that battle here at the school." James noticed they were about to pass over the last of the professors' areas and shot up a series of blue sparks, "It's still strange to think he's going to marry Sirius' baby cousin."

Severus nodded, "Strange is probably the least of it…so what kinds of dealings did you have with Death?"

James shook his head, "It's not like I can actually remember conversations or anything. It's more like a feeling, and I think it has something to do with my invisibility cloak."

Severus frowns, "You mean the one you and the other marauders use to pull your pranks and sneak into the kitchens."

James looked surprised, "How'd you know about that?"

Severus smirked, "Lily used to complain about it all the time…said she was always worried Black would try sneaking into the girls' washroom with it."

James snorted, "So that's why she always had Remus stand guard when she goes in there."

Severus shrugged as he headed for a landing near another bust. He stopped when James called out.

"Oi, looks like they found something at that last location," James pointed to the red sparks being shot into the air.

* * *

James and Severus landed quickly next to their heads of house. McGonagall turned to them, "We've found what we believe to be Ravenclaw's diadem. We'll need Professor Flitwick to confirm it, but I'm sure of it."

Slughorn had transfigured a small box, and was using a pair of broken chair legs to place the diadem into the box. Once the diadem was in the box he kicked the lid closed, and McGonagall bound the box closed with summoned chains. Slughorn nodded, "Well that's one of them, all wrapped up, and ready for destroying."

The two boys nodded, and turned as a fifth person appeared. It was Death a menacing smile was spread on his face as he glared at the box. He spoke in an eerily happy voice "Very good…once this is destroyed I'll give you the location of the next horcrux."

With that he vanished once more. With him gone Slughorn turned to the students, "Let's get this box strapped to your brooms. You can fly it to the entrance." With that the box was tied to a sling between their brooms, and McGonagall and Slughorn summoned brooms of their own and the four flew toward the enterance.

* * *

Back in Dumbledore's office Severus and James watched as the three professors discussed how to destroy the horcrux. Dumbledore spoke first, "Horace, do you know any way to destroy such an object?"

Slughorn nodded, "Shortly after I told Tom about horcruxes, I realized there was the slim chance he'd actually do it. After he began his rise and gathered followers, I heard rumors of his appearance. This validated my earlier concerns. I only ever expected to use this knowledge as a bargaining chip if Tom ever won."

McGonagall spoke up, "Then how do we destroy these things?"

Slughorn seemed to stiffen, "Only powerfully dark magic can destroy them. Something like fiend fire, or the killing cure would probably work, though I did hear a rumor that some wizard destroyed one ages ago with basilisk venom."

James stepped forward, "I know where we could get some basilisk venom."

Everyone in the room was surprised. McGonagall spoke to her student, "And where would you find such a rare commodity Mr. Potter."

James frowned as he looked toward the head master, "Knockturn Alley, practically anything you could ever need that has to do with the dark can be found there. Sirius and I tailed Lucius Malfoy down there during winter break. He sold three vials of the venom to one of the shop keepers; with any luck the bloke still has it."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll have Moody locate and confiscate the venom." Dumbledore then stared hard at James, "In the future Mr. Potter, please refrain from such dangerous activities."

James nodded, and then he and Severus were dismissed.

* * *

It was a month later when the eight students were gathered along with McGonagall and Slughorn in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore tossed the destroyed diadem onto his desk, "The venom works..." Pointing his wand at the diadem, it suddenly repaired itself, "…and now the diadem is free of any dark magic."

Lily looked closely at the diadem, "Does it still function like the legends say?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Actually Miss. Evans, the legends of what the diadem could do are just that…a legend. Rowena Ravenclaw was exceptionally intelligent. She needed no such baubles to increase her intelligence. It was in fact merely a prized possession."

A ghostly figure floated through the floor, "Excuse me head master, but you're not completely right."

Dumbledore smiled at the ghost, "Of course who would know better than Helena Ravenclaw."

The Grey Lady gave sad smile, "The crown itself held no power. It was a single pearl that was affixed to the crown that gave its legendary powers. When I stole the diadem from my mother I hid the pearl in Godric's tower. I knew she'd never look for it there."

Alice looked excitedly at the ghost, "Where in the tower?"

The Grey Lady frowned, "It is unreachable by a Gryffindor student. I didn't want one house to find it, and use its power against the others. My fight was with my mother, not with the school."

The headmaster nodded, "Thank you for this information Helena. I'll ensure the diadem is restored to its full state after this sordid affair has been finished." Helena nodded then sank through the floor.

After she was gone Death passed through the door into the room, "Good, you're all here. It's time for the next horcrux."

Victory appeared next to Death with her sphere. The sphere showed Hufflepuff's goblet in a Gringotts vault. Death smirked as he looked toward Sirius and Regulus, "Your eldest cousin Bellatrix has secured this one into her new husband's family vault. It will be up to you to retrieve and destroy it." Death and Victory faded away.

Regulus glared at where the two specters had been, "I'm really getting tired of that."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I will get in touch with Gringotts. They have strict regulations about storing dark objects within the vaults. It could undermine their security."

Sirius stepped up, "Professor could Regulus and I join you? We need to be involved with this one, I can feel it."

Dumbledore nodded, "We'll need to swap out the real horcrux for a fake goblet to prevent your cousin from realizing it's been removed."

* * *

Three days later Sirius and Regulus used the floo in Dumbledore's office to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting for them was Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Ted Tonks. Arthur stepped forward, "Welcome boys, let's get moving."

The Black brothers fell into step with the three older wizards as they made their way to Gringotts. As they entered a very old goblin scurried up to the group, "What you so long, my superior said you'd be here an hour ago?"

Regulus chuckled, "Sorry sir, but it took some convincing from Professor Dumbledore to get my brother out of detention."

Arthur shook his head and handed the goblin a form, "This is a request for search and seizure of any dark artifacts being held with the vaults of Gringotts."

The goblin reviewed the form then turned to Arthur, "Everything seems to be in order Mr. Weasley…though I do wonder why the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and Head Auror Alastor Moody are the ones handling this. Would it not be Mr. Crouch, he is the Head of the MLE after all."

Moody grunted, "You think old Barty Crouch has time to sort through thousands of knickknacks to determine whether they're dark or not."

The goblin nodded, "Of course not, well if you'll follow me." The group followed the goblin to a windowless room in the back of the bank, "As requested we've been searching each vault for dark objects. We've been storing what we've found here."

Ted and Arthur began looking through the piles of confiscated artifacts. Moody turned to the boys, "Don't touch anything without checking with one of us."

Regulus and Sirius nodded then began scanning the piles for any goblets.

* * *

Several hours later a goblin entered with a box of files. He walked over to Arthur, "Sir, we've completed our search of all the upper level vaults. We'll be starting with the high priority vaults in the lower levels this afternoon." The goblin pointed at the box of papers, "These are the files on the vaults we uncovered these artifacts from. The files also show when these artifacts when the artifacts were placed into the vaults."

Arthur thanked the goblin who bowed and left. Once he was gone Arthur turned to Ted and Regulus who were going through a pile of mundane dark objects, "Ted, you and Regulus go through these files, see if he recognizes any names."

Ted nodded, "Right Arthur, I'm starting to think the Lestrange vault is a high priority one."

* * *

Ted and Regulus began sorting through the files. They had a pile of known Death Eaters, a pile for the Death Eaters Regulus knew of, a pile of those who might be Death Eaters, and finale a pile of those under the Imperious curse. They had just finished when two goblins rushed into the room.

The senior looking goblin spoke quickly, "We think we've found what you're actually looking for." He waved the other goblin. The younger goblin held up Hufflepuff's goblet. The elder goblin opened a file he was carrying, "The vault this was in was owned by the Lestrange family. It was Mrs. Lestrange who placed this in the vault about four months ago."

Arthur nodded, "That's what we're looking for…how did you know?"

The elder goblin smirked evilly, "When Professor Dumbledore contacted me…he said it was important that the owner didn't realize it was gone." The goblin pulled a small dagger and stabbed the horcrux, "We'll just make a new one. Helga Hufflepuff commissioned a set of these to use in the medical wing at Hogwarts. We were greatly disappointed to hear they had all vanished after her death. We retrieved the other seven over the centuries since then. This was the last one."

Ted nodded, "My head of house always said she'd loved to know how Helga's goblet worked. Now we know it was goblin magic that aided her."

The goblin's smile turned friendlier, "Godric and Helga were both good friends of the Goblins. They knew how to honor their promises; it was their decedents and students that broke our deals."

Ted turned to the others, "The sword of Gryffindor and the goblets were all Goblin made. Their ideas of ownership are different than our own. While Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both bought the items from the goblins, upon their deaths the goblins would expect the items to be returned. It was Godric's students that hid the sword when the goblins requested it's return, and one of Helga's children sold the goblets to pay of his debts."

The goblin chuckled, "Well said, now down to business. We have disposed of the artifact, and will turn over all documents regarding to the owners of those vaults. We will also continue to search the remaining vaults and report our findings to Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius looked at the dagger in the goblin's hand, "How'd that dagger destroy that object?"

The goblin looked at the dagger than back at Sirius, "Goblin made weapons only take into themselves that which makes them stronger. I coated this blade in basilisk venom many years ago."

Arthur spoke slowly, "Do you know what that cup was?"

The goblin glared, "It was a goblin made artifact that some wizard had twisted into something dark. That is all the reason I need to destroy it."

Moody nodded, "That's a good reason…I'll send a team to come retrieve these items as well as the files. Just send word when you've finished your search."

The goblins nodded and the younger one handed Ted the goblet as the five wizards departed. In the Leaky Cauldron Ted handed the goblet over to Sirius, "Take this to Dumbledore, we'll be waiting for orders of the next object."

Sirius nodded, and then he and Regulus used the floo to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

End Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here is Part Six

Part Six: Horcruxes End

* * *

Voldemort couldn't believe it…no in all truth he actually could. Voldemort looked down on Narcissa Malfoy who was bowed on her hands and knees before him, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Narcissa refused to look up at her husband's master, so talked into the floor, "All of the Malfoy family vaults were seized by the ministry this morning. Lucius was arrested and taken before the Wizengamot. He'll be in Azkaban by the end of the day."

Voldemort glared at Narcissa, "Have they taken anything from Malfoy Manor?"

Narcissa nodded, "They seized the entire estate. I was forced to move into a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

Voldemort frowned, "Why hasn't your sister Bellatrix taken you in?"

Narcissa began to cry, "My sister and her husband have also been arrested, and their estates have also been seized."

Voldemort sat down in his chair, "Narcissa, it is unseemly for you to stay at such a lowly place as the Leaky Cauldron. You may take one of the rooms here at Riddle Manor as your own. I ensure you your family will be freed soon."

Narcissa fought back her crying, "Thank you my lord."

Voldemort waved her off and she was guided from the room. He turned to the few Death Eaters in the room, "Check with all my agents. Find out how many of our people have been arrested."

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, "My Lord, the Ministry has never been able to act so overtly against us before. What has happened to all our people within the Ministry?"

Voldemort turned his icy glare on that Death Eater, "You will remember your place Yaxley. I fear that the Ministry was tipped off by Gringotts." Voldemort decided to disclose some minor information, "I recently asked Bellatrix to protect something for me. It is my belief she arrogantly believed she could store it in her vault. This item may have alerted the goblins, and they contacted the Ministry."

Yaxley backed away slowly, "Then…the ministry has searched all of our vaults?"

Voldemort nodded, "I've already received word of at least sixteen of our brothers and sisters being arrested, and all their property seized." Voldemort glared, "I would suggest you all use caution when working outside of this manor."

* * *

In Hogwarts Dumbledore and his associates were gathered around his desk. On the desk now sat three of the five items that had been turned into horcruxes. Death entered the room, "Very tricky with that locket." Death looked at Remus who was still feeling the effects of the potion that had guarded the locket. Death then noticed Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody entering the room with a book, "And it looks like you need no help finding that one."

Arthur nodded, "The information we retrieved when we got the goblet led to the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, and the seizure of all his property."

Death nodded then stepped toward Remus, "Can't have you being so weak during the full moon." Death waved his hand and Remus relaxed and soon fell asleep. Death turned to the others, "Someone will have to help him into the Shrieking Shack before moonrise."

Victory entered the room just as Dumbledore poured some venom onto the locket and diary. With twin screams both were destroyed. Victory turned to her brother, "That leaves the final one."

Death grinned then spoke, "Everyone, leave the room, except for Professor Dumbledore and James Potter."

Everyone in the room looked to Dumbledore who nodded. Frank and Regulus each took one of Remus' arms and carried him from the room. The others filed out quietly, Lily leaving last looking back at James.

After they were gone Death took on a serious expression, "We must move quickly. Voldemort may decide to check on his hiding places at any time."

Victory spoke, "That is why I've come. Voldemort realizes something has happened. The Ministry acted too soon, they started arresting Death Eaters and that news has reached the Dark Lord himself. We must move now."

Death nodded, "Then it's good I already removed the traps on the final location."

Dumbledore looked confused at Death, but it was James who spoke, "You mean you could have removed any traps in our way to getting one of these horcruxes. We just had to fight our way through an army of Inferi to get the locket. It was luck the Professors knew what they were dealing with."

Death shook his head, "I did not take away the traps guarding the locket for the simple fact that I have no power over inferi, they are already dead bodies. I or Victory can heal the living since they still have their souls. Dead bodies cannot be restored to life, nor can I unmake inferi."

James shrugged, "So where is the last one?"

Victory made her sphere. The image showed a rundown hovel that looked like it hadn't been lived in for many years.

* * *

Moments later Dumbledore and James appeared on the road leading to the Gaunt home. James turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, I saw you pocket the vial of basilisk venom."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very observant Mr. Potter. Alastor will be most impressed. I'm intending to dispose of this horcrux immediately after we find it."

James noticed a large house on a nearby hill, "Sir, I think I just saw someone on a broom fly into that manor."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is not unlikely Mr. Potter. That is in fact the former home of Tom Riddle's muggle father and grandparents."

James glared at the manor, "He's a bloody hypocrite."

Dumbledore chuckled, "True…it is best we hurry."

* * *

At Riddle Manor Voldemort couldn't believe the news. One of his newest underlings, Peter Pettigrew had been discovered by that bumbling old fool Dumbledore. He turned as one of the Carrows entered his private chamber. It was the male sibling, but Voldemort wasn't really concerned with the name.

The Death Eater hurried into the room and knelt before the Dark Lord, "My Lord, I went to the location you wanted me to check. It does not appear to have been disturbed."

Voldemort waved the man away and as soon as he was gone let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. So far his servants had checked the goblet and the locket. He doubted the fools in the Ministry would notice the diary, and he was sure nobody knew of the room of hidden and lost items. He looked out his window toward the cottage his mother's family had once inhabited. He knew the traps around that place would keep people away, but he couldn't help feeling he needed to check that one himself.

* * *

Inside the cottage James noticed some floorboards looked newer than others, "Sir, I think it's here under the floor."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the floor and quickly destroyed the floor. James rushed forward and pulled out a box. Opening the box he saw a ring.

About to pick it up he was stopped by Dumbledore, "Don't James, I'm sure it is cursed. We shall destroy it first." Dumbledore poured a few drops of venom on the ring. Once more a scream was heard. Dumbledore then pocketed the ring. They were about to leave when they heard the distinct sound of someone apparating outside the building. Dumbledore turned quickly to James, "Quickly, put on your cloak and follow me out."

* * *

Voldemort started walking up to the building but stopped as the door opened. His eyes widened in anger as Dumbledore exited the building with his wand at the ready. Voldemort shook with anger as he spoke, "What are you doing here? How did you know about this place?"

Dumbledore glared at his former student, "Draw your wand Tom…I'm sure you realize what it mean for me to be here."

Voldemort smiled to himself, "You're a fool old man. This is only one of my insurance policies, and I'll be making a replacement one as soon as I'm through with you."

Voldemort pulled his wand, but it suddenly went flying when a disembodied voice yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort watched as a young man appeared when he threw off an invisibility cloak. Voldemort cold voice rose, "So Dumbledore, you've brought one of your students to witness your downfall."

James snorted at the Dark Lord, "Hey Volde, a friend of mine wanted me to introduce you to a new spell…Sectumsempra!" James slashed his wand horizontally and watched as Voldemort grabbed at his throat that now sported a slash that nearly decapitated the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore turned and saw Severus standing next to James. He realized quickly that Severus had disillusioned himself and followed them by most likely grabbing onto James shoulder. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "So who cast the spell?"

James smirked, "We both did."

Dumbledore nodded then walked forward to where Tom Riddle lay bleeding. Looking down he saw the deformed face glaring back at him, but the Dark Lord was unable to speak as his throat had been slashed open. The dying Dark Lord was struggling to breathe.

James and Snape began to walk forward, but were stopped with a hand motion from Dumbledore. He knelt next to Voldemort, "Tom, I can only imagine the pain you are in, but you can ease your pain. If you can feel any remorse or regret for what you have done, your pain will cease."

Tom Riddle glared at his former teacher, using what little strength he had left he grabbed hold of Dumbledore's robes. After a minute Riddle's hand went limp and Voldemort's eyes dulled as the life faded away. Dumbledore backed away and pointed his wand at the body, "Incendio…" The three wizards watched as the dead Dark Lord's remains turned to ash.

As they turned to leave they noticed Death watching. He turned to the three, "Well done my friends…you have successfully altered your futures. Professor, I'd like to speak with you and Mr. Potter after you've both had some rest. It has been a busy few weeks."

With that Death vanished. Dumbledore placed a hand on each boy's shoulder and dissaparrated. Unseen by any Narcissa stood in shock. She'd witnessed the entire exchange, as Voldemort had dragged her along on this errand. He'd told her to wait on the road and signal him if anyone was coming. She quickly turned and ran back to the manor. The Death Eaters had to hear about this.

* * *

End Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

Part Seven: Life After The Fall

* * *

It was a week after Voldemort's death before it became common knowledge. Just as the group had wanted the Dark Lord's defeat had been attributed to Dumbledore. It was the day after the final NEWT exam, James and the remaining marauders, Lily, Severus, and Regulus, who had been excused from his sixth year exam, were sitting under one of the trees lining the Black Lake.

Lily finished reading a book Victory left before the specters had left for what they believed was the finale time.

* * *

The morning after Voldemort's death.

James entered Dumbledore's office carrying his invisibility cloak. Dumbledore and Death turned as he walked over to the desk. Death nodded, "Thank you James. I'll be sure this is returned to you in a timely manner." James nodded then left.

Death picked up the cloak then turned to Dumbledore, "I was quite brilliant when I gave the brothers these objects. Each one individually only holds a fraction of my power, but joined together, a person can truly master my power."

Dumbledore drew his wand, and picked up the ring from his desk, "What exactly do I have to do?"

Death pointed to the ring, "Summon Ariana now."

Soon Ariana appeared and looked around the office. She noticed Death, "My Lord, where am I?"

Death smiled friendly to the girl, "Your elder brother completed a task for me, and as reward I will restore you to life."

Ariana looked surprised, "Where is he?"

Death pointed at Albus, "You may not recognize him as it has been many years since you last saw him. Now we must complete the ritual to restore you to life." Death placed the cloak over Ariana, and instead of making her invisible, she became solid. Death then turned to Albus, "Now use the Elder Wand, and cast the Killing Curse."

Albus frowned, "You expect me to cast the Killing Curse at my sister?"

Death nodded, "That's what I said."

Albus cast the spell and when the green light hit Ariana she stumbled backward and the cloak collapsed into a pile of fabric where she had been standing. Albus was surprised to see Ariana regain her balance. The girl turned to Death, "I'm alive?"

Death nodded, "You have been restored to the same age you where when you died, but all the knowledge you've attained since your death remains." Death turned to Albus, "Now that you know how to do this, you must never attempt this again. To attempt this without my consent could lead to an imbalance."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, I will ensure the Elder Wand and the Stone are both hidden once more. The Potter family can keep the cloak in their possession."

Death nodded, and turned to the door as it opened. Everyone involved with the downfall of Tom Riddle followed Victory into the room. Victory smiled as everyone found a seat. She then turned to her brother, "Dearest brother, would you please tell me the exact time of death of Tom Riddle."

Death nodded, "Eleven fifty nine on May 2nd." Death shook his head, "You just have to have your way don't you?"

Victory smiled then turned to the group of mortals, "What has been done has drastically changed the future yet to come…" Victory pulled a book from her robes and handed it to Lily, "…This book will aid you from now on. While none of you will see us again within your lifetimes, I will be able to place information into that book to aid you if I feel you need it."

With that both faded from sight and Albus introduced everyone to his sister.

* * *

Back in the present Lily spoke, "So what are everyone's plans for after graduation?"

James shrugged, "Probably join the Aurors."

Lily frowned at James, "Why? Most the Death Eaters have already been picked up, and the list Victory gave Moody should put the rest away."

James tried to calm Lily, "Because even if they're all picked up there are still going to be dark wizards out there. There's no way I could just sit along the sidelines. If we're going to have a kid, I don't want to raise him in a world where he can't be safe."

Sirius chuckled, "Don't worry Lily, not like I'd let my best friend go hunt dark wizards without me. Also Frank and Alice have already sent in their applications."

Lily frowned then turned to Snape and Regulus, "What about you two?"

Regulus pulled up his left sleeve and showed his scar where the dark mark had once been, "I'm unofficially banned from working in the MLE department, or any positions above junior undersecretary." Regulus pulled his sleeve down, "But Mr. Diggory is an old friend of Arthur Weasley. I've got a job waiting for me in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after I graduate next year."

Sirius snorted, "Dear old mother must be so proud. Make sure you call her on mistreatment of house elves."

Regulus nodded then turned to Severus, "What about you?"

Snape closed his potions book, "Professor Slughorn is retiring in a couple years. He's asked me to replace him as the potions master, and the head of Slytherin when he does. I'll be assisting him until then."

James looked surprised, "You mean we're all getting out of here, and you're actually going to turn around and come right back?"

Snape smirked, "I'm not the only one."

Sirius frowned and looked at Lily, "You're coming back too?"

Lily looked as confused as the others and shook her head no. Then Remus spoke up, "He's talking about me." Everyone but Snape turned to him, and he continued, "My future in-laws talked to Dumbledore, they wanted me to have a stable job. I'll be assisting the DADA teachers until we're sure the curse on the position has lifted. Then I'll take over as the permanent professor in that position."

James frowned, "What about your furry little problem?"

Regulus looked smug, "Don't worry. By that time I'm sure I can convince my superiors to alter the regulations on werewolves."

Sirius nodded, "That's my little brother…So why don't we go taunt those wannabe Death Eaters one last time."

James turned to Severus, "Hey Sev, got any spells in that book of yours we could use?"

Severus nodded, "A couple, I'll show you guys while we look for Avery and the others."

* * *

End Part Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

Epilogue: Halloween 1981

* * *

All was quiet in the small hamlet of Godric's Hollow besides the chorus of children's voices as they ran from one house to the next gathering sweets. Somewhere near the edge of town people thought they heard a car backfire, but ignoring it they carried on with their activities. Soon a man in black robes emerged from a nearby alley, and began walking down the street.

He walked quickly, with his robes billowing out giving the illusion of some giant bat. He headed for a two story house with a low white fence. As he approached another man approached from the opposite direction. When they spotted each other they paused and glared at one another.

After several minutes they both smirked at the other. The first man spoke, "It has been awhile Black."

Sirius Black nodded, "It has Sev…I believe it was Harry's birthday."

Severus Snape nodded, "Yes that sounds about right."

Both men turned and began walking up the short path to the door. Severus reached up and knocked on the door. From within they could hear a gruff voice, "It is Snape and Black."

The door opened to James turning back into the house, "Thanks Mad-Eye." James turned to the two, "Good you both made it."

Sirius shrugged, "It was either this, or all those files on my desk."

Severus snorted, "Some things never change." He spotted Lily in the sitting room, and turned to James, "Madame Pomfrey asked if you and Lily would come speak with her this weekend after the Quidditch match. Ariana has returned from her travels, and brought something to light."

James nodded, "Of course. I'm off work till the students are let out for the winter holidays. I've been put in charge of the Auror detail for Kings Cross."

Snape nodded then passed James and placed his cloak with the others on a wall rack then entered the sitting room. Lily sat on the couch with Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom. The three women were fussing over the bundle in Molly's arms, the newest addition to the Weasley family, Ginevra Weasley, the first girl born into the family in a few generations.

Snape examined the other occupants of the room. Standing in the archway between the sitting room and the kitchen his colleague Remus Lupin was having a conversation with Ted Tonks and Regulus Black. It had been quite interesting when Lupin's lycanthropy was leaked to the school board of governors. They were about to sack him when Regulus barged into the meeting with his superior Amos Diggory. Diggory informed the governors that if they sacked him they'd all face censure from the Ministry. The governors had begged Lupin's forgiveness and insured him his job was secured.

In a reclining chair near the fire sat Mad-Eye Moody, one of the most well known Aurors in Great Brittan. He was also the Auror in charge of James, Sirius, Frank, and Alice. Though Alice had only recently been reassigned to his division, as she had taken time off when she had her and Frank's son Neville.

Moody was at the center of a large cluster of children, the old Auror was telling them stories from the old days. Most of the children were Weasleys, besides the brood of redheads there was Harry and Neville. Snape was slightly shocked when he also noticed a blonde haired boy. It was his own godson Draco Malfoy, or more precisely Draco Black, as his father was currently rotting in Azkaban, and his mother had Sirius use his position as head of the Black family to annul the marriage. Narcissa and her sister Andromeda slipped past the group of men standing between the kitchen and sitting room both carrying a tray of refreshments.

Narcissa noticed Severus, "Severus, it's good to see you."

Severus nodded to Narcissa, "You seem to be doing well."

Narcissa smiled, "We'll have to sit and talk later…" the doorbell ringed, and everyone turned to Moody.

After a second of his magical eye spinning around to look through the door he spoke, "A couple muggle children."

Narcissa turned to Regulus, "Reg, it's your turn."

Regulus nodded and grabbed a bowl of muggle sweets from the kitchen counter then headed to the door. Snape waited for the door to open then heard Regulus compliment the children on their witch and wizard costume. When he returned he was shaking his head. He turned to Lily, "If you hadn't shown us those movies, I'd still be wondering what those children were supposed to be."

Everyone laughed then returned to their earlier conversations.

* * *

While Severus was examining the other guests Sirius had moved to speak with Arthur Weasley, who had been setting up a game for the children. Arthur notice Sirius approach, "Good evening Auror Black, how's the transfer detail going."

Sirius chuckled, "I finish third in my class out of Auror training, and I'm stuck shipping Death Eaters back and forth from Azkaban."

Arthur nodded, "Well it probably didn't help when you beat Lucius Malfoy into a bloody pulp. You were already on probation for doing the same thing to Pettigrew."

Sirius shrugged, "Peter betrayed us. He got what he deserved."

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned to Sirius, "I may not be Lucius Malfoy's biggest fan, but what did he do to deserve that?"

Sirius smiled sarcastically, "He got my cousin pregnant while he was out on bail…now I have to support her for the rest of her life, and Draco until he reaches 18."

Arthur tossed a key to Sirius, "Why don't we have the Malfoy family reimburse you."

Sirius stared at the key confused, "I thought the Ministry ceased their vaults."

Arthur nodded, "Oh, they did, but we can't keep anything but the illegal artifacts. I talked it over with the Minister last week. Cornelius Fudge agreed that since Narcissa wasn't a Death Eater she was entitled to half the Malfoy estate. The half that would have still belonged to Lucius was also halved. One half was placed into a trust fund for Draco, and the other half was donated to St. Mungo's in the name of all Lucius' victims."

Sirius nodded, "Hey, you think you could do the same with the Lestrange estates." Arthur frowned at Sirius. Sirius quickly understanding the miscommunication continued, "Not release it to me. Donate it to the hospital…blimey Arthur, what kind of person do you think I am."

Arthur raised his hands in a placating manner, "Calm down Sirius, now how about we finish setting this blasted thing up."

* * *

The party continued well into the night long after the last of the trick-or-treaters had gone. The children had all seemed to find places to sleep on the floor, and the adults were now gathered around the kitchen table. Narcissa sat between her sister and Sirius, and kept quiet during the meeting. While most the wizarding world believed Albus Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort, she had been present at the time and had witnessed James Potter and Severus Snape cast some kind of cutting hex that had nearly decapitated the Dark Lord.

After the Dark Lord's death she had fled back to Riddle Manor to notify the Death Eaters about what had transpired, but she was too late as a dozen Aurors had descended upon the manor before she even reached the gate. The measly five Death Eaters that had been holed up in the manor had no chance. The only member of the inner circle that had been present was Yaxley, and he surrendered to Alastor Moody almost before the fighting even started.

It was that day that Moody lost his eye and gained the nickname of Mad-Eye. She had realized she had nowhere to run and surrendered. One of the Death Eaters believed she'd led the Aurors to the hide out and sent a cutting hex a Narcissa. Moody took the hex, and with the help of another Auror Narcissa aided Moody to St. Mungo's. She was released from minimum security incarceration at the Ministry when Sirius paid her bail.

She had foolishly begged Sirius to pay Lucius' bail as well. The results of that mistake were her now fatherless son Draco. Draco would never know his father, as the former Death Eater lieutenant had received a life sentence to Azkaban, and had already gone completely insane.

Narcissa listened at the Aurors at the table began comparing notes on suspected former Death Eaters still on the loose. Narcissa threw out a name here or there, but most of Lucius' contacts had already been apprehended as he had tried to turn them in, and in returned hoped to get a more lenient sentence. That's why he had a life sentence, and not the Dementors Kiss.

Finale tired of the 'constant vigilance' theme of the meeting Narcissa turned to Sirius, "Some of us have to work tomorrow; we should all be getting some rest."

Lily nodded, "James has already set the camp cots up in Harry's room for the children. Who needs a place to stay?"

Moody shook his head, "I'll be heading for home…" He stood and walked to the back door, "…James, I need that security plan on my desk by Monday."

James nodded, "I'll owl it to you as soon as I've finished."

Moody nodded then left. Remus and Severus both stood. Remus turned to James and Lily, "We both have to be back to the school, I don't know about Sev, but I have a class right after breakfast."

Severus nodded, "I have a free period, but I need to get hold of St. Mungo's. Apparently they have a new potion they want me to examine."

The two professors left. After they had left Alice and Frank stood, Alice turned to Lily, "I'll come get Neville first thing in the morning." The Longbottoms left and were quickly followed by the Tonks and Wesleys.

After everyone had left Narcissa turned to Sirius and Regulus, "Why don't you two help James get the kids to bed? I'll help Lily with cleaning up."

The three men stood and entered the living room. With some quick wand work the youngest children were levitated to the cribs waiting for them in Harry's room, while the elder ones were roused and marched off to their cots in the same room. Nymphdora was marched off to the guest room she shared with Narcissa, were another crib contained an already sleeping Ginevra.

* * *

As Lily and Narcissa began vanishing the mess and sending the dishes to the kitchen to wash themselves Lily turned to Narcissa, "How is Draco been doing?"

Narcissa smiled to herself, "Since Lucius was already in prison before he was born, he's fine. He looks up to Sirius and Regulus as his father figures." Narcissa turned serious, "Though truthfully Regulus does a better job. Sirius just keeps joking and laughs any time Draco really needs disciplining."

Lily nodded, "He's the same around Harry, but unfortunately James is exactly the same."

Narcissa pointed her wand into the sitting room and made the blankets the children had been using fold themselves, "I'm sure Sev, and Remus will be able to sort them out when they start school."

Lily smiled, "You know what's really going to happen."

Narcissa nodded solemnly, "It's that obvious isn't it."

Lily sent the dry dishes to the cupboards then stored her wand, "I've already been practicing making howlers."

Narcissa chuckled, "I've wondered why Sirius has been jumping at any red parchment."

* * *

As the adults went to bed a white robed specter entered the house and drifted into the Potter's study. Approaching the bookshelf her hand passed into a hidden space and withdrew a book. Opening it to a blank page she wrote nine words.

'A new generation of marauders will come to Hogwarts.'

* * *

The End

A/N: This ends this story. I'm contemplating a sequel, but it's up to you the readers. If you want me to write a sequel, say so in a review or a message.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or related characters they belong to J. K. Rowling. OC's are mine.

A/N: Here we go with the start of a new adventure. This is the first part of the sequel to Turn Back the Wheel. Updates on this story most likely won't be as quick as those from the previous story. Understand history has been rewritten, and I'm going to try and make this as realistic as I can, and keep with the characters the way they were written. Of course this will be difficult with some characters, and some will change due to changes around them. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Also note this will not only follow Harry through his school years, but also involve other characters. Also I'll be going with cannon pairing. Now after the longest author's note I think I've ever written, please enjoy, and review. I think I'll set a one analytical review per chapter requirement, no need to be greedy after all.

Part One: Birthdays, Letters, and Diagon Alley

* * *

The morning of July 31st 1991 dawned sunny in Godric's Hollow. Lily came downstairs and spotted the four sleeping bags in the sitting room. All four bags had Gryffindor colors, but each had a different family crest. The one on the couch barred the Weasley family crest; at the opening a head of red hair could be seen. Under the window as one with the Longbottom crest, Neville was blocking the sunlight by hiding in the sleeping bag. Near the fireplace was the third, this one bore the Black family crest, and Draco was only half in, as he'd tossed the covers aside, and was sprawled eagle one the sleeping bag. The finale bag was in the middle of the room, and bore the Potter crest. Harry's black hair could be seen sticking out the opening.

Lily shook her head as she entered the kitchen and started breakfast. She knew Narcissa, Alice, and Molly would be by soon to help. They'd received an inside tip that letters for Hogwarts would arrive today. Lily was just cracking eggs when Molly apparated into the back yard.

Molly smiled at the younger witch, "Lily, seriously, after all these years you'd think you start using cooking spells."

Lily nodded, "I know, but you're better at them then me."

Molly shook her head then used her wand to start breakfast then led Lily over to the table, "I take it the boys are still asleep?"

Lily turned to the sitting room, "I'm not exactly sure when they went to sleep."

Molly looked at the wall clock, "Well the rest of my brood won't be along for awhile. Charlie and Percy were just getting up when I left."

Lily shook her head as she turned back to Molly, "I don't know how you do it Molly, I have a hard enough time with one."

Molly smiled, "Well, I wouldn't say it's easy. Though, in all reality I don't have to put up with Sirius nearly as much as you do."

Lily laughed quietly then got up to open the door as Narcissa and Alice both appeared in the yard. The four witches sat at the kitchen table talking as James entered the kitchen. He nodded to the three guests, kissed his wife, then grabbed a cup of tea and leaned against the cabinets, "So what's the plan today?"

Lily turned in her chair to face her husband, "We're going to go get the kids things from Diagon Alley. Andromeda and Nymphadora will be meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron along with Augusta. That should make up for all you big strong men running off to work."

James shook his head as he chuckled, "I'll make sure we get this place ready before you all get back." James turned to Molly, "If you don't need him, we could use Charlie's help with setting up."

Molly nodded, "I'm sure the boys will behave better without him there egging them on."

James noticed breakfast had almost finished itself and turned into the sitting room, "You lot have five minutes to get yourselves up and ready for the day, or I'll conjure buckets of ice water for each of you."

There was a sudden thundering sound as the four boys jumped from their sleeping bags and charged up the stairs. Alice pointed her wand into the sitting room and moments later the four sleeping bags zipped through the kitchen and landed in a neat pile next to the back door. Alice turned to Narcissa, "Isn't the next sleepover at Grimmauld Place isn't it."

Narcissa nodded then called Dobby who appeared and took the sleeping bags to number 12. Narcissa smiled, "It will be nice to have the house full again. With Sirius barely ever home and Regulus not coming in till nearly eleven every night, it does get lonely with only me and the elves."

James laughed, "Well if you want Draco to come home all you have to do is ask."

Narcissa shivered, "As long as that portrait of my aunt is on the wall, it'd be best if he only came for small visits. I really don't want his head full of all that pureblood superiority rhetoric."

Molly frowned, "The house elves still can't get it down?"

Narcissa's lips turned to a thin line, "My dear aunt ordered Kretcher to keep it there. Her order supersedes any I give, since she's still alive in his eyes through that portrait, and the old fool of an elf won't recognize Sirius as the head of our family. The last time I had Dobby to try taking it down Kretcher nearly ripped off one of his ears."

James frowned, "I know it's not common for a household to have more than one elf, but I've never heard of one elf attacking the other."

Alice nodded, "Whenever Frank's relatives come they all bring their own elves. We haven't gone a holiday yet where there hasn't been at least one fight between the elves. They're very territorial after all."

Lily frowned, "When Mr. Crouch gave James and I Winky at Harry's second birthday she seemed very happy, but I've noticed when either Kretcher or Dobby are here she's very temperamental."

As if she'd been eavesdropping Winky appeared next to her mistress, "Winky sorry mistress, but young master Draco can't find his shoes."

Narcissa huffed and summoned Dobby to get Draco's shoes, Dobby handed them to Winky, "Here Winky, master Draco left them in his sleeping bag." Winky aggressively took the shoes, and vanished upstairs. Dobby turned to Narcissa, "Am I needed for anything mistress?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, that will be all Dobby." Doppy disappeared with a pop.

* * *

A half hour later Molly's other children had arrived and everyone sat down for breakfast. As breakfast ended several owls arrived. Seven carried Hogwarts letters for Percy, the twins, and the four first year boys. An eighth owl carried a larger package with Charlie's NEWT results.

Lily and Molly were cleaning up from breakfast when James walked into the kitchen, "Well, I'm off to the Ministry. I'll be back about one."

Lily nodded, "Is there anything you need?"

James nodded, "Yeah, could you get some money from the vault, I need to pay Arthur the money I owe him from last week's Quidditch match."

Lily smiled, "How much you owe him?"

James thought for a minute, "However much it'd cost to get the boys their supplies."

Molly turned, "That seems like quite an unusual bet." Molly placed her hands on her hips and frowned at James, "If I were to contact Arthur would he know anything about this?"

James smiled cheeky, "No need to remind him that I foolishly sided with the Chudley Cannons."

Molly shook her head, "You're not going to buy all of my children's schools supplies…"

James' smile faded and he turned serious, "Well, if you want you can purchase their robes, because everything else is already preordered for them on the Potter account." James laughed as he exited the back door with Molly glaring at him.

Molly turned to Lily, "Your husband is insufferable."

Lily laughed as she went back to cleaning up. After a quick floo to the Leaky Cauldron the group arrived at Diagon Alley and stood outside the book store. Augusta took charge and sent Molly and Alice with the boys to get their robes, while the other adults collected the books and other necessities.

* * *

It was lunchtime when they finished shopping so they stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. When they arrived Charlie covertly informed his mother of a meeting he had scheduled with Regulus about getting a job at one of the overseas dragon habitats, and left presumably for the Ministry.

Draco frowned then turned to Ron, "Why would your brother need to speak with my cousin about that…Regulus is in the division that covers creatures of near human intelligence or half breeds."

Ron shrugged as he swallowed a large piece of Sheppard's pie, then spoke, "Regulus is probably just getting him in touch with the right people."

Neville looked confused at the duo, "Umm…guys…Regulus wasn't working today."

The other three boys looked at Neville like he'd grown a second head. Harry spoke first, "How do you know?"

Neville nodded toward his mother, "Mom and dad were talking the other day. They said Mr. Weasley, and the Blacks were taking today off. That's why my dad and Harry's had to go in for half the day."

Harry looked down at his new holly and phoenix wand, "Their setting up something most likely."

The other boys nodded then dug back into their lunches. After eating their lunches everyone else besides Lily and Harry presumably went home.

* * *

Lily and Harry on the other hand exited the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side and went down several streets to a quiet alley. Lily pulled her wand out and stuck her hand out like she was hailing a cab.

Immediately a purple triple-decker bus stopped next to them. They boarded and Lily gave Stan their destination and paid. As they sat down Harry turned to his mother, "Do we really have go see them. I hate going there, Uncle Vernon looks like he's going to kill us, and you always make me play with that great git Dudley."

Lily smiled sadly at her son, "I know you don't like going Harry. I don't even know why I'm trying to fix my relationship with my sister, but they are family."

After several stops the bus pulled up to a play park on Magnolia Crescent. Lily and Harry got off and walk down the street to Private Drive. As they walked toward number four Harry turned to his mother again, "You know, it's not too late. We could turn around and leave right now. If Aunt Petunia calls and complains we could just say we missed them while they were out."

Lily glared at her son, "If you don't stop complaining I'll make you play with Dudley for two hours instead of one."

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked up the short paved path to the door. Lily rang the door once, and almost immediately door opened and Harry's horse faced aunt ushered them inside. She then peeked out the door to insure no one had seen them.

After she closed the door she turned to Lily, "I see your good for nothing husband isn't with you. Did he decide not to come, or is he with some other little tramp?"

Lily glared at her sister, "I'll just forget I heard that."

Petunia then turned to Harry, "You are looking well boy…"

Lily spoke in an even voice, "…his name is Harry."

Petunia turned her nose up, "Yes, of course it is."

Petunia led Lily and Harry into the sitting room where Vernon and Dudley sat. Vernon glared at the two people for a minute then turned his gaze back to the giant television. Dudley looked frightened toward Harry, the last time the two cousins had been forced to play Dudley had been bullying Harry when an older boy who'd been with the Potters, he remembered the boys name was Bill, had stepped in and warned Dudley what could happen.

Petunia turned to Dudley, "Why don't you boys go out back and play?" After the boys were gone Petunia turned back to her sister, "So what have you come for this time, money."

Lily glared, "Do I have to have a reason to come see my sister. Besides its Harry's birthday today, I thought you'd want to see your only nephew. You know normally in the muggle world most aunts enjoy seeing their nephews every once in a while. Though I guess you're not normal, now are you."

Petunia and Vernon sputtered at the remark, the Vernon spoke, "Why you…you…you freak. How dare you come here and explain to us how to be normal. You wouldn't know normal if it was staring you in the face."

Lily glared at Vernon, "Shove it Vernon. I'm a muggle born witch, which means I know how things work in this world as well in the magic one. How else do you figure me and Harry can walk through a muggle suburb without drawing stares." Lily stood, "I knew this was a mistake. James, Sirius, and Severus all said so…"

Petunia glared at her husband then turned to her sister, and in a slightly more friendly voice spoke, "Maybe we've been pushing too hard…perhaps next time we should meet at a café?"

Lily snorted, "You want us to meet in public…you think that will keep us from tearing at each other's throats. We've been trying to mend our relationship since I graduated from Hogwarts…"

Vernon huffed, "Bloody hell good that place did for you."

Petunia glared at her husband then turned to Lily, "Perhaps next time it could just be us and the boys…no husbands."

Lily nodded then turned to the open kitchen door, "Harry it's time to go."

Harry rushed into the house and stood next to his mother, "Great…can we go before you level the house."

Lily looked down. She had pulled her wand on reflex, red and gold sparks were sputter out from the tip. Lily turned to her son and nodded, "Yes, we better." Lily turned to her sister, "I'll send you a letter we can decide a time and place to meet. Harry starts to Hogwarts on September 1st."

Petunia nodded and walked them to the door. As Lily and Harry walked down the street Lily turned to her son, "So, what's the damage?"

Harry smirked, "Nothing too bad, just told him Bill's Brother Charlie was also fully trained, and might come with us next time." Harry then muttered a quiet, "Mischief managed."

* * *

End Part One


End file.
